


Kylo's Redemption

by FroggyPhevoli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyPhevoli/pseuds/FroggyPhevoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After murdering his father, Han Solo, one of the most iconic characters in all of sci-fi, there was only one way for Kylo Ren to earn forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo's Redemption

Kylo wasn't sure which gave him a greater shock: The sight of the Millennium Falcon coming toward his ship, or the fact that Rey had been the one piloting it.

He would never ever admit it, of course, but there was a moment there when he was absolutely positive that his father had risen from the dead to beat his ass. After all, who else could fly the Falcon? Who else would Chewbacca _allow_ to fly the Falcon?

Well, apparently Rey.

She hadn't come alone, either. Most of the Resistance was there, flying their own ships alongside her, led by the notorious Poe Dameron. That blasted traitor FN-2187 was there as well, manning the Falcon's weapons system while Rey piloted and Chewbacca co-piloted. Kylo's single vessel was hopelessly outnumbered, so he and General Hux decided to board an escape pod before the ship exploded.

Unfortunately, Dameron had managed to shoot the escape pod's engine, which was how Kylo ended up in his current predicament: Crash landed somewhere on Naboo, lost in the woods.

Perhaps he shouldn't have lost his temper with Hux. He was a soldier after all, not an engineer. Still, he was frustrated by how long Hux was taking to repair the escape pod, and in that frustration he exacerbated the problem by leaving several deep lightsaber gashes in the already damaged metal. Hux suggested that Kylo go take a walk to calm himself down while Hux worked, and it was on that walk that Kylo found himself hopelessly disoriented, unable to relocate where he had started.

"Stupid Dameron!" Kylo roared. "Stupid Millennium Falcon! Stupid Rey! Stupid Hux! Stu—"

He froze. He could have sworn he'd just heard a rustling among the trees. It was probably just a dumb animal, but it sounded human-sized. Perhaps Hux had fixed the escape pod, came to find Kylo, and then decided to sneak up on him as a joke.

"I know you're there, Hux," Kylo yelled out, rolling his eyes. When no one answered, Kylo waited for another minute, then continued walking.

As he walked, he couldn't stop thinking about the outrage he felt in regards to Rey flying the Falcon. Why? Why did he care? It was a hunk of junk— no, worse, it was Han Solo's hunk of junk. Was there a part of him that expected to inherit the Falcon someday? No, no, that was absurd. He would never allow himself to think such a thought again.

There was a time when Kylo believed that killing Han Solo would also kill that pull he felt toward the Light, but if anything it only seemed to fuel the fires of his turmoil even more. He needed the Dark. He needed an outlet for all of his rage, and the Light would never give him that. Yet there was that constant, nagging pull that he couldn't explain. If only there was a way he could have both! Though he would never let Supreme Leader Snoke or anyone else in the First Order know this, Kylo wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea of doing good; he just didn't like that the Jedi way forbade him from doing good while also achieving personal gain. Why should he not be rewarded for his efforts? Why should he not be allowed to terminate a threat thanks to opportunity rather than self-defense?

There it was again. The rustling.

"Who's there?" Kylo shouted, drawing his lightsaber. "Who's following me? I am Kylo Ren, commander of the First Order and I—"

"Nooooo! No, please, no stabbing! No stabbing!"

Kylo scowled as an elderly Gungan emerged from behind a nearby tree. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks!" the Gungan replied. Kylo's eye twitched as Jar Jar spoke.

"And why are you stalking me, Jar Jar Binks?"

"Stalking? What? No, no, mesa no stalking!"

"Then EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Yousa been walking in circles! Mesa sorry, but it very funny!"

"YOU COULD TELL I WAS LOST, AND YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME, ENJOYING THE SHOW, INSTEAD OF HELPING?!"

"Mesa sorry! It so, so very funny!"

Kylo swung his lightsaber at Jar Jar, who let out a high-pitched scream as he saw the blade coming toward him. Fortunately for Kylo, Jar Jar was far too old to be capable of any sudden movements, so he was unable to dodge the clean slice that went straight through his neck. The Gungan's head went flying, still with an expression of fright on its face, and landed in a nearby pile of Blarth droppings.

. . .

Millions of miles away, Leia Organa-Solo stared off into space, placing a hand over her heart.

"General?" C-3PO asked. "Are you quite alright?"

"I've— I've just felt a major shift in The Force," Leia said. "I don't know what, but I feel as though my son has just done the galaxy a great service."


End file.
